Sketch and Butta Fingas
by quigglestein
Summary: Sketch's life begins to go nowhere but up! Meet new friends, be dramatic, and most importantly SELL PAPES!
1. Chapter 1

"Sketch, what's that thing ya do ta get people ta buy you'se papes? I can't remember, can ya show me so I'se can finish sellin me papes?" Butta Fingas asks me as I'se sellin papes with her. I'se try to sell all me papes so I'se can gets me's money's worth, so I'se tries all kinds of tricks to gets people to buy me papes. Me most memorable trick is where I'se acts like I'se got tuberculosis, an cough. People buy me papes outta pity, and they gives me more than me papes are worth, which is a penny. Ta appease Butta Fingas's pleadin, I'se gets out in da street and starts a coughin like I was dyin! A rich coup'le give me's a good two qurtas and go on. Me actin is so good, even more people come an' give me some more quartas. Butta Fingas silently applaudes as me act finishes. I curtsy, and Butta Fingas finishes sellin her papes usin' me act.

"Butta Fingas, I'se thinks we'se did good taday on sellin our papes, we gots a whole five dollas between the twos of us today! That's ten dollas! We'se could go gets a soda wata at da deli," I'se says as Butta Fingas and I'se is walkin back to da Lodgin House. We sold all our papes, an made more money than we'se normally do in a sellin day. Me thinks it calls for a celebration of some sorts, but Butta Fingas thinks we'se should saves it for a rainy day. I'se will listen to her so me money won't be snatched up on da walk to da lodgin house from da deli, and so's she won't nag me's 'bout it all day.

Butta Fingas and I reach the Lodgin house, and sees Smalls asleep in her bed. I gets an inklin of an idea to scare Smalls. I creeps real close to her bed, an I'se leans in real close, an then, I SCREAMS inta Smalls's ear. She seems ta jump right off her bed, like a cat, an yells at me and Butta Fingas for scarin her like that. I'se laughin so hard I falls on da floor. Butta Fingas is snickerin, and Smalls's glowerin at us like she was plannin to kill us. We'se begin ta tell Smalls what a killin we had made taday, when we hears a commotion outside da Lodgin house…


	2. Chapter 2

Butta fingas and I'se look outta da window ta see Davey an' Oscar sparrin outside the Lodgin House. Now, I'se not one ta eavesdrop, but ya neva see one of da Delancey brothas on this sidda town. I sees Oscar get real close ta Davey's face, an' walk away. I'se hear da Lodgin Hosue door slam shut an' hear davey cursin unda his breath 'bout Oscar.

I'se starts to walk down to see Davey an' ask him what happened out there, when he starts up the stairs too. We'se meet in da middle, an' finally look each otha in da eyes. Did I'se mention that Davey has da most gawgeous eyes I'se has eva seen? Davey's han'some an, real sweet. I'se thinks I'se gots a crush on him. I'se hasn't seen eyes like that since me mutha was alive an' kickin. Davey smiles at me real sweet, an turns to walk about da stairs. I'se likes Davey, he's a good 'un an I really reall likes 'im. I'se hasn't told nobody but Butta Fingas an' Smalls.

I'se walks up da stairs and turn to da boise's section, an' see Davey in there. I'se knocks on da door, an walk in. I'se sits down next ta him. I'se asks him what da commotion outside was all 'bout. Davey explains ta me how Oscar says he owes him money afta Davey already payed him. Davey looks at me again afta he explains everything, an he smiles.

"Ya know Sketch, ya ain't as pretty as I'se thought ya were close up. You'se gawgeous close-up," Davey says, lookin at me an smiling that cute smile he does when he's bein genu-ine. I'se starts ta blush real hard, an say "Ya ain't so bad lookin yaself Davey," and then we'se starts ta laugh. We'se laughin so hard it brings forth Twig, who is Davey's sellin partna, and one o' me buddies. Twig 's eyes widen as he takes in me an' Davey. He signals fa Davey ta come near him, and whispers somthin ta him that is incomprehendable ta me. I'se takes it as an opportunity ta leave, an head back to da Goil's side.

Butta Fingas grills me's about what da commotion was 'bout, an I'se tells her that Davey an' Oscar were arguing 'bout something Davey paid a 'while ago. Butta Fingas sighs in relief, since tensions been high lately, afta da strike, an' the Delancey's are ornerier than eva. I'se also tells her 'bout Daveyy's comment bout me appearance. She wiggles her eyebrows, an' says in a mushy voise, "sounds like somboday likes somboday..". I'se laughs, and playfully punches her arm, we'se head downstairs fa dinna an' see Davey an' Twig jokin 'round. Everythin is so peaceful right now, I'se is sure something is gonna happen soon. an whateva it is, it's gonna be's bad. But I'se is just gonna relax 'til it happens.


	3. Chapter 3

Afta dinna all o' us go upsatairs ta go ta bed. I'se falls in me bed, an' goes ta sleep immediate-ly afta hittin da pillow. I'ae wakes up around what I'se thinks is one in da mornin. Me watch confirms that me guess is true. That's when I'se smells da smoke. Me immediate thought is FIRE! I scream, an' Butta Fingas jolts awake. I'se tells her to wake everybody's else up, an' I get da boise up. I run inta da boise's room. I SCREAM "FIRE," an' everyboday wakes up like a bunch a' startled birds. They all run down da stairs and out da door. I'se sees Davey, an tells him ta run! I runs back to da Goil's room, an see it's engulfed in flames. I see a younga goil on top of her bed, obviously left behind in da hurry. I jumps ova da flames, me barefeet is' a burnin' da floor's so hot!

I'se reaches da terrified goil, grabs her, an runs outta da door. I'se stumble down da stairs an' reach the doorway. I'se shoves dag oil outside, an run ta get the landlady. The entire house seems ta be on fire. I see's her room is empty, and see her in da kitchen grabbin her box o' cash. I yell at her ta run, an' we do. We get outta da house just in time. As soon as I get to da street, the Lodgin House collapses in. We do a head count, everyboday's here an' accounted fo. I find Davey, we'se both are shakin' reals bad. Davey can't smile right now, an' I can tell somethin's wrong. I'se won't press now, but I'se gonna ask 'im lata.

"Sketch!" Butta fingas yells, with Smalls trailin behind her shakin, an' coughin. "Butta fingas!" I'se yells, runnin towards her an' Smalls. We'se hug, an' try ta go an' comfort da little 'uns. "How could thissa happened?" the landlady asks, pullin out her 'ankachief, an' dabbin her fo'head. That's when I sees Oscar an' his brotha, Morris in da background carryin' some suspicious lookin jugs. I'se realizes what's taken place, an' I'se is mad. What's they's doin here? Of course, it all makes sense nows. They was so mad at Davey, that they decided ta burn down ou're Lodgin House? Makes me's wonda what Davey's done ta make 'em so mad….


	4. Chapter 4

I'se walks ova ta Davey afta the Landlady runs ova to da fira department. Davey turns ta look at me, an I'se just melts at his sad eyes. I'se says "I'se knows I'se shouldn't pry, but what didya do to da Delanceys ta make 'em mad enough ta commit arson?" Davey's eyes widen, and then he looks both ways an' leans in real close. "I'se don't know how you'se knows they'se was behind all this, but between you'se an' me'se, Oscar was threatnin ta burn down da Lodgin House. He only did it 'cause he wants ta get his money back. I'se tolds ya that I'se paid 'im already, but I'se guess he didn't rememba. I'se needs ya ta go with me ta go pay 'im again, so he'll leave us an' our Lodgin House alone, an' so I'se can have a witness that I'se had paid 'im back if he eva comes knockin for that money."

I'se widens me eyes at this request from Davey. I'se would kill fa quality time with Davey, an' this must be me chance ta get know 'im betta. "O' course I'se will go with ya Davey! Whatta buddies for?" Davey smiles a heart meltin' smile, an' we'se sets ta woirk trackin down da Delancey's. afta following a trail o' fia crackas, we finds da Delanceys. Davey calls out "Oscar, I gots ya money for ya," and Oscar comes forward.

Oscar's gots a smirk on 'is face. He takes Davey's proffard money, and shoos us away. As we'se is leavin, Oscar yells "Nice goilfriend ya gots there Davey, real fine lookin too." Davey says "Thanks, Oscar." An' we starts ta head back to da remnants of da Lodgin house. On da way there, Davey stops in da middle of da abandoned street. He says "Ya know sketch, Oscar is right, ya real fine lookin. An' I'se knows this is gonna be's too feels'y for ya, but I'se really likes ya Sketch." Me face is so red, I don't realize he's lookin at mes with those gawgeous eyes like me muthas, before I'se say, "I really likes ya too Davey." He smiles, an then he does somethin unexpected. Davey hugs mes, an when we'se reach da Lodgin House remains, we'se is holdin hands.


	5. Chapter 5

When Davey an' I'se reach da remains of da Lodgin House, da mood has changed from shock, ta happiness. Da blaze has gone outta da Lodgin House an' me cheeks. Butta Fingas an' Twig walk ova, an' see Davey's an' me's hands. Twig beams, an' Butta Fingas smiles like a sly fox. I'se looks up ta Davey, an' see him lookin down at me's. We'se both smile, an' he hugs me's again. I'se walks ova ta Butta Fingas, an' Davey walks ova ta Twig. We both go ta our otha buddies, and tell our own versions of what happened. "An' he tells me's rights in da middle of da abandoned street! Butta Fingas, you an' Smalls shoulda been there! Oh I'se almost died I felt so's happy!" Butta Fingas an' Smalls beam like they was twin Cheshire cats. They'se as happy as I'se is tonight, because the Lodgin House is gonna be rebuilt brand new, startin tomorrow. I check me pockets, an' thank the lawd that me five dollas is still in me vest.

We'se spend da night in anotha Lodgin House, while our Lodgin House is bein rebuilt. Davey an' I spend more time tagether, an' learn more about each otha. I learns that his motha had ta give 'im up afta his fatha left 'em cause she couldn't support 'im an her. I'se tells him what happened ta my family afta we had moved to Queens, an how I'se had decided to be a Newsie, in 'Hattan insteads a workin in a sweatshop. He tells me's his real name, Oliver David Callahan, an' I'se tells 'im mine. We'se sells a few days tagetha, an then we'se go back ta our sellin partnas for a few days, and switch on an' off. It's pure bliss fa me, I'se hasn't felt this much emotion in me heart since me fam'ly was alive. It's all goin good until the night I'se gets cornered by Oscar Delancey.

It was kinda rainin that night, an' I had headed out ta go on a walk for some fresh air an ta clear me head. I'se knew I'se was bein followed when I'se heard footfalls behind me's. I'se quickened me pace, and they'se quickened their'se. I'se started ta bolt, an' thought I was homefree when I'se was tackled froms be'hind. I'se was dragged inta da nearest alleyway, an' I'se heard Oscar Delancey say in a low voice, "well, well, well, if it isn't Davey's goilfriend. Ain;t you'se a sight ta see. All colored with red now eh? Well I'se about ta give ya something ta be colored red 'bout!". Oscar leans down, an' forcefuly starts ta kiss me. It reminds mes of a witch bein stoned ta death, it's so forceful. I'se can hear his breathin speed up, an' he finally breaks apart from me mouth long enough ta say, "Ya hear that? It's time tickin, soon ya boisefriend will come a'lookin for ya, and wait'll he sees you'se an me's in this alleyway. He's gonna be so jelous that I'se is doin what he's been wantin ta do fa a long time." That's when I black out in fear.

"Sketch? Sketch! Oh me gawd Sketch! Wake up Sketch! Can ya hear me's?" I'se slowly lift me eyelids open. I'se sees Butta Fingas loomin ova me. "Oh god Sketch! What happened to ya?! You'se all black an' blue!" I'se feels sore all ova me body, an I look down ta see lotsa bruises an' scratches on me arms, an legs. Me mouth hurts, an' I'se wonda what happened, until I'se remembas what happened last night. Butta Fingas helps me's up, an' I'se almost keel ova. Butta Fingas props me's up against da wall, while she runs ta get Davey na' twig ta come 'elp me's up.

"Sketch! What happened to ya?" Davey exclaims as he sees me bruised body. I explain from my hazy memory from last night that Oscar got me's an' started ta kiss me's an' lawd only knows what he did ta me afta I'se passed out. Davey looks angry, so angry he's a trembling in rage. He picks me's up tendaly, an' carries me's back to da temporary Lodgin House. He sets me's in me bed, an promises ta come back lata after he's settled somethin. I'se nod, an' fall asleep, waitin fa him ta return. I'se is hurtin so bad right now, it's painfuls fa me ta move. Sleep helps, an' so does waitin fa Davey ta return…


	6. Chapter 6

"Sketch, ya doin all's right?" Davey's angelic voice softly cooes ta me. He's finally back afta what seems, an' probably was, a few hours. I slowly lift me heavy lids open, an' see his gawgeous face gently lookin at me scratched an' bruised face. He looks concerned, an tells me's he found Oscar, an Morris, and asked them bout last night. He says they'se didn't denies it, an they'se didn't admit ta it, but they'se did say they'se did see ya last night. He tells me's warned them, an from now on, he's gonna make sure I'se is with someboday at all times. So this neva eva happens again. Davey gets up an' starts mutterin unda his breath about how dare Oscar mess with his goil, an' how he shoulda been walkin with me's when I'se was out. I'se whispa fa him ta come back ova an' that it's not 'is fault the Delanceys were being ornery.

Davey turns 'round an smiles at me. Me heart skips a beat, an' I smile even though it hurts. He sits back down, an holds me hand while rubbin 'is thumb ova it. It feels good, an then Butta Fingas an' Smalls walk in. They'se shoo Davey away, cause it's time fa me ta be bathed. Davey obliges, an they'se get ta work. I'se feels bashful at first, but get used ta it. It feels good ta be somewhat clean a'gain. When they'se is done, they give me's some tea, and send me back ta bed. I'se feels betta for a'while. Davey visits me's, I'se sleeps a lot, an' I get lotsa tales about what has happenedduring some a their'se sellin days.

"I'se is so glad ta be back on me feet," I'se says. I'se been laid up fa bout 3 days, while I'se was healin, an now I'se is goin back out ta sell. Butta Fingas goes with me's, an we'se gets our papes with no complaints till I'se sees Oscar an' Morris givin me da stink-eye. I'se ignores them, an' head soutside with Butta Fingas. We'se starts ta sell our papes, an we'se use me tuberculosis trick. We'se both earn bout five dollas apiece again. This time we'se gonna celebrate at da deli.

We'se gets inta da deli, an see Mike O'Malley there. Butta Fingas gawks at 'im while I'se orda our soda watas. As I'se gets our orda, I see's Butta Fingas blushin an talkin ta Mike. Mike's like a Delancey brotha, but the O'Malley brothas is nicea ta us Newsies that da Delanceys. Butta Fingas likes Mike O'Malley, an' I'se thinks they'se would be's cute tagetha like Braces an' Crutchie. I'se sits down an starts ta drink me soda wata. Butta Fingas comes ova beamin, an sips her's. We talk 'bout how we'se can't wait until Valentine's Day, but since it's January still, we'se gonna hafta wait for a 'while.

When we gets back to da otha Lodgin House, we sees twig an Davey arm wrestling. Davey wins, an when he sees me he smiles. I'se can get used ta this.


	7. Chapter 7

Bedtime. It may be's hectic, but when it calms down, it's quite calm. I'se falls asleeps easy peasy, but I'se wakes up at one again. I'se walks up tad a roof, an' sees Davey there already. He turns when he hears me's. He smiles an says, "Can't sleeps Sketch?" I nod, an walk ova ta him. It's still dark out, an' the moon is full. Davey looks at me's, me hair is mussed but I;se don't care. Bein here with 'im is da best feelin in da woild. I'se look at 'im, an I'se smile. I'se is lucky ta haves a great guy like Davey. We'se spends a few more minutes up there naming da few constellations we'se knows, an we'se hug a few minutes. Davey looks down at me's an whispa's " I'se lucky ta have's ya Sketch." I's elooks up inta his gawgeous eyes, an smile. Davey leans down, an he kisses me's! It wasn't hard, like Oscar's, it was soft, an reminded me's o' butta. We break away an I starts ta blush, he laughs, an hugs me's. We'se finally get tired, an' go back ta bed. Wait ti'll Butta Fingas hears bout this!

"An he did what?!" Butta Fingas exclaims da next morning when I'se tells her. I nod, "yup! Davey kissed me's an it was amazing!". I'se sighs dreamily, an starts ta sketch. I'se sketch Davey's face, an I'se puts a heart round it, then I'se erases da heart. I fold da picture an' stick it in me pocket. I'se walks down da stairs fa breakfast. I'se sees Davey, an I'se walks ova ta him. He's talkin ta Twig, an smiles when he sees me's. I'se hugs 'im, an we'se go sit down at da table. We'se eats breakfast, makin chit chat all da while. Then we'se decides we'se gonna sell tagetha taday. We'se heads out an' buy our papes. We'se sell all our papes, I'se shows Davey me tuberculosis trick, an he shows me 'is mad eup headlines fad a day.

We'se makes a grand total o' twelve dollas. We'se goes an' celebrates by goin to da deli. We'se both gets a soda wata, an we'se sits an sips our watas while talkin bout random things. We'se walks out laughin, afta I'se tells Davey me story bout when Butta Fingas an' I'se scared Smalls half ta death by screamin at her. Davey an I'se walks down da street, holdin hands, and smiling. We'se walks tad a park, an sit on a bench. We'se sit an' watch da boids, an throw a bit of stale bread at 'em. We'se walk round da park some more, an kiss some. It was really nice. I'se comes back ta da Lodgin House with me cheeks a bright red cola. I'se thinks I'se is in love.


	8. Chapter 8

"Butta Fingas," I'se says as soon as I gets ta da Lodgin House," I'se thinks I'se is in loves with Davey." Butta Fingas looks at me's an with fake sass, she shakes her finga ta me an says "Nuh uh! Not ma baby-girl fallin in love with a street boy, who sells papes. Just kidding Sketch, but that's good. He really does like ya." "I'se knows," I'se says, smiling ta me's self, "so how's it goin with Mike O'Malley? Or are ya too chicken ta even talk ta him?" Butta Fingas giggles an says it's going JUST fine. I'se knows that she sneaks out with him in da middle of da night when she thinks I'se is still asleep. It's dinna time, an we'se got turkey fa dinna. It looks so good taday, they'se really has outdone themselves.

"Rooftop?" Davey asks afta dinna. "Same time?" I'se says. It's been a regular thing fa us now, an I'se always is lookin foawrd ta us spendin quality time tagetha. We've told each otha personal things, an' stories about funny things that has happened in our's lives. I'se told 'im bout me little brotha who'se I'se miss, eve though we always bickered before he gots tuberculosis. Davey tells me's that he had an olda sista who died in a trainwreck when she's was sixteen. I'se tells 'im about me grandfatha tellin us stories before he gots crazy, and killed 'im self afta grandmotha died of a heart'tack. Davey tells me he still wishes he had been with me's da night Oscar 'tacked me's. I'se tells 'im it wasn't 'is fault, an none o' us woulda thought it woulda have happen'd.

Davey an' I'se spend our nights like this, an' Butta Fingas sneaks off with Mike. Twig seems ta be keen on findin out where we'se all go in da night, an' why we'se come back at three in da mornin. Davey an' I also dream 'loud durin our time, an' Davey says he can 'magine us getting marrieds in da future, but he says he's not ready ta tie da knot. We'se only sixteen, but maybe when we'se 18 we'se can run off an' starts a family. I'se agrees with 'im, an I'se always ends up asleep ova 'is heart. It's so soothing, an' so rhythmic, it can lull me's ta sleep in no time… that's when I'se dose off….

Davey's POV

Sketch looks even more prettia when she's sleepin . I 'se makes sure ta holds 'er close these days, fa fear I'se will lose 'er. I'se been shaky afta Oscar Delancey got 'is paws on 'er. If I'se was a fightin man, I woulda punched 'im, but I'se wasn't gonna start a war between us an da Delancey's. Afta what they did ta the Lodgin House because o' a measly five bucks, I'se is sure they can be capable o' moider, or worse. I'se looks down at Sketch's gawgeous face. "If 'er family was still alive she wouldn't be here," I'se thinks ta me'self. I'se strokes 'er long curly, brown 'air, an kiss da top o' her head. She sigh in 'er sleep, an snuggles closa. "One o' these days," I'se thinks ta me'self," I'se is gonna marry Sketch, an we'se will has our own lil' drawins o' our's own. I'se kiss 'er head again, an' carry her back ta bed. One o' these days she's gonna be mine foreva…


	9. Chapter 9

Sketch's POV

I'se wakes up in me bed at seven in da morning. Looks like Davey's tucked me's in. I'se loves 'im. I's egets up, an bathes meself. I go down da stairs fa breakfast. I'se sees everyboday down there already. Da landlady is talkin bout how the new Lodgin house is done, an' we'se should get all our things tagetha. I'se runs up da stairs, an packs me satchel up. I'se walks ova tad a boise side, an see's Davey an' Twig packin up. I creeps behind Davey, put me hands ova 'is eyes, an says "guess who?" Davey guesses an' turns around when I'se uncova me hands. He smiles, an hugs me's. I'se msiles, an we'se all sets out as a group ta go ta da new Lodgin House. It smells like new, an I'se walks up da stairs. We'se gots a brand new bathroom, an bunkbeds. I'se smiles, an decide ta bunk with Butta Fingas. I'se sleeps on da bottom, an butta Fingas is on da top. I'se goes up ta da roof. It's startin ta snow out, an it looks magical. I'se turns around an' see Davey standin there. We'se embrace, an kiss. I'se knows I'se love 'im fa sure.

Davey's POV

I'se fingas da locket in me pocket. It's me muthas. She left with me's when she 'bandoned me's at da courthouse. Sketch turns 'round an sees me's. she walks ova, an I'se meets 'er halway. We hug, an I'se kisses her. 'er lips are still soft even though it's still winta. New York wintas are brutal, an I'se dunno how she keeps 'er skin so soft when it should be's cracked like mine is. We'se pulls 'part from our kiss, an I'se looks inta 'er blue-green eyes. I suck in some air, an look down. I'se is nervous, but I slowly exhale. Sketch looks at me's an smile's 'er preety lil' smile. I'se smiles back. I'se knows then that this is da thing ta do. I'se knows I'se loves 'er fa sure.

Sketch's POV

Davey looks down at da ground, an looks back up. He seems nervoise. I'se looks inta 'is deep brown eyes, an he looks back up. He smiles, an clears 'is throat. "Sketch I'se knows we'se hasn't known each otha long but….."

Davey's POV

" I'se loves you'se Sketch. I'se knows we'se is too young, ta knows what love is. Nevathaless will ya has me's?" I'se is basically sweatin through me shirt. She's blushin an 'er hair is blowin with da wind. I'se pulls out me mutha's locket as some kinda symbol of our engagement. 'er eyes widen when I'se pull it out.

Sketch's POV

Me eyes widen. He pulls out da gawgeous locket he says was 'is mothas. Me eyes start ta wata. "YES!" I'se screams! I jumps an' kisses 'im. When I's epulls away, he fastens it round me neck. He's tearin up too, an I'se is already cryin like a baby. We'se decides we'se will tell everyboday on Valentine's Day. We'se kiss again, an calm down 'nuff ta go inside again. Everything's pure bliss, but I'se knows ta be on me toes, an ta be prepared for da woist.


	10. Chapter 10

I'se hasn't seen da Delancey's in a while, an was wonderin where they was, when that AWFUL night happened not only ta me, but Smalls, Butta Fingas, an Davey. That's when I'se come face ta face with Oscar's anga management issues again. It's a great day. Davey an' I'se is sellin our papes, Butta Fingas an Smalls is their'se. Davey an' I'se sell all our papes, an' go ova ta butta Fingas an Smalls when we'se done. When they'se finish, we'se start ta walk back tad a Lodgin house. That's when out o' an alleyway Oscar Delancey comes an' hits Davey upsides da head. I'se screams, when Morris runs out as well, an grabs Smalls, an continues ta run. It's an ambush! It's only me's an Butta Fingas. Davey's out cold, an we'se hear Smalls screamin an alleyway aways. Oscar laughs sinisterly, an then anotha thugs comes outta da alleyway. He grabs Butta Fingas an takes 'er to anotha alleyway 'ways a'way.

Oscar comes ova, an gets real close ta me face. I'se is trembling, fa fear o' his rage. He looks like he did when he cornard me that night. He looks likes a tiger, stalkin round 'is prey. He's practi'ally lickin 'is lips. He lunges at me's, an gets me's. He throws me's ova 'is shoulda an carries me tad a closest alleyway he can find. He punches me's a few times, I'se don't cry, then he 'its me ova da head with something. I black out. I wake up hours later., an I'se as bare as a jay boid. I'se feels vialated. I'se puts me things back on, an see that Davey's slumped 'gainst da wall. He begins ta stir as I'se gets close. I'se rush ta 'is side even though I'se is barely able ta walk.

"Davey? DAVEY CAN YA HEAR"S ME'S?! " I'se screams at 'im. He opens 'is eyes, slowly. 'is face is all swollen, an a gash is goin down 'is face. I helps 'im up, an helps 'im walk. We'se walk ta where Smalls an Butta Fingas were taken to. They both suffa'erd da same fates as me's. Delancey's. They'se even filthy'a scumbags now. I'se wakes them both up, an we all head ta da Lodgin Hosue. We'se knows da streets ain't safe no mores, with da Delancey's beatin up people in broad daylight. I'se will foreva be scarred fa life, as will smalls an' Butta Fingas. This was awful.

We'se all reach the Lodgin House. We'se stumble inside. Everyboday turns round. Everything stops. Everyboday gawks. We'se woidlessly stumble up da stairs. Smalls, Butta Fingas, an I'se help Davey inta da tub, an go wash ourselves up in da bath. No 'mount of scrubbin can wash away the trauma, an' horra's we suffa'd last night. We'se vow ta neva speaks of this 'gain.


	11. Chapter 11

We'se been laid up fa days. I'se requested ta be put in a bed next ta Davey, an I'se is allowed ta do so. "is gash is cleared up, but 'is face is still swollen from fallin on da street, an' bein punched. I'se stills is violated, an me face is still battered. Butta Fingas an' Smalls is no betta. Da landlady got a warrant out fa da Delanceys 'rrest. Things is seemin ta be on da up an' up though. Afta four days a' bein laid up, we'se is betta 'nuff ta go out an' sell papes again. Davey an' I'se sell's 'gain, an' we'se make sure ta not go that way 'gain. We'se still shakey,an' we'se smile little. Davey an' I'se meet up that night on da rooftop. The snow's melted, an' we'se bring two blankets up ta lay on. We'se lay down an look up at da sky. The sky is so's clear out it's gawgeous. I'se is layin on Davey's chest, half-asleep. He puts his arms round me's, an kisses me head. It feels good, especially afta what Oscar's done ta me.I'se looks up ay 'im, an he looks down at me's we'se smile fa da foist time in days. We'se kiss an' continue ta look ta the sky. 'is heartbeats lulls me's ta sleep.

Davey's POV

Sketch's already fallen asleep. I'se feels bad fa 'er, considerin what Oscar did ta 'er. He just violated 'er fa no reason, an thinks he can gets off scot-free. I'se won't let that botha me's anymores, but it makes me's wonda what this woild's come to. 'er steady breathin, is rhythmic an' hypnotic soon I'se feels me'self fallin asleeps. Fa once in me life I'se lets me'self ta do so. With da goil o' my dreams sleepin next to an kinda on me's, I'se feels happy fa once in this cruel, an dark woild. I'se lsips inta oblivion.


	12. Chapter 12

Sketch's POV

I'se wakes up at me normal time, an I'se see that Davey an I'se is stills on da rooftop sammich'd between da two blankets we'se brought up. Davey's stills sleepin an' he looks so cute. I'se snuggles up next ta 'im an falls back ta 'sleep, enjoyin 'is bodyheat an' closeness. I'se dreamed last night that we'se had a 'spectable house an' some kids. It made me's ahppy, an now I'se is excited ta'nounce our weddin. I'se is 'fraid what butta fingas, smalls, an' Twig 'ill says 'bout it. I'se is also fraid that Oscar will get 'is paws on me's again, or woise. I'se still can't wait 'till davey an I'se decides on a date fa our weddin. I'se is hopin fa March or April, but I'se 'ill take what I'se can gets me hands on. Fa now though, I'se must live in da now, an enjoy what I'se got.

Davey's POV

I'se wakes up an sees Sketch still snuggled close on me chest. I'se smiles, an g'ently poke 'er. She yawns an opens 'er blue-green eyes. She smiles at me's an' whispas, "morning Davey", an kisses me's. I'se holds 'er face while's we'se kiss. I'se can feels 'er smiling while we'se is kissin. I'se holds 'er in me arms an we'se talk. We'se talk bout da day we'se want ta get married on, an where. I'se suggests March 21rst, an on this very roof. Sketch 'grees, an then it's settl'd. I'se kiss 'er sa more, an then we'se get ready ta sell. We'se is savin up fad a weddin, so sketch can buys 'erself a gawgeous dress ta be's married in. Now that I'se mention it, I'se is excited! Prob'ly even more 'cited than Sketch is! Soon Sketch'll be's me own!


End file.
